


Sugar, Baby

by sga8th



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, basically just boyfriends being adorable, cas really likes sugar, i also wrote this one a really long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sga8th/pseuds/sga8th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why do you like sugar so much?'<br/>'Because I like sweet things, it’s probably why I like you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Baby

'Dean please please please?' Cas practically begs standing in front of his lover as he sits on the couch. Dean crosses his arms and looks at Cas with his mind made up.

'No, you already had sugary cereal this morning.' Cas pouts and advances on Dean, sitting on his lap and running a hand on his chest.

'But I've been so good…just a couple?' Dean swallows putting his own hands on Cas's back. He smiles and leans forewords to kiss the other mans lips.

'Can we have some?' No longer being able to wait he kisses Castiel's lips.

'Mm, ok,' He mumbles into them. He can feel Castiel smile and give him a quick and sexy wet kiss and pull away. Dean can't help but smile even though he’s upset it’s over. He watched his boyfriend skip to the kitchen and grab a bag off the top of the fridge he can only reach with a chair and skip back over.

'Thank you, Dean!' He chimes and climbs back onto Dean's lap.

'You’re lucky your freaking cute,' Dean retorts and holds his hips to keep him from falling. Cas grins and kisses the tip of Dean's nose. He opens the bag full of gummy worms coated in sugar and takes one out. He puts it in his mouth and chews on it happily.

'Gosh Cas, if it weren’t for me you’d be crazy. Why do you like sugar so much?' He eats another and lays his hand in the back of Dean's hair.

'Because I like sweet things, it’s probably why I like you,' He says mid-bite. Dean blushes and rolls his eyes jokingly.

'Gimme one,' Dean says and opens his mouth. Cas gives him one and puts the other end in his mouth. Dean laughs and bites it until he reaches Cas's lips. He can taste the artificial flavor and sugary pieces on his skin. He swallows and starts to kiss Cas deeper. He angles his head to the side so that they can be closer together. Cas giggles into his mouth and throws his arms around his neck. Its habit that Dean wraps his own arms around Cas's back hugging him tight. Cas pulls away to look into Deans eyes. Dean longs for more of him and makes puppy eyes.

'You know…I think you may be better than candy,' Cas states licking the sugar off his lips.

'Then why don’t you eat me baby?' Dean dares wiggling his eyebrows, and Cas pulls him off the couch by the arm and leads him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I took this piece also from one of my tumblr's, (deaneedscastiel)! If you have any comments, concerns, suggestions, or questions please feel free to comment below :)! Thank you for reading!


End file.
